Pontoon boats are popular among recreational boating enthusiasts because they provide exceptional stability in the water and are extremely rugged and durable. Typical pontoon boats comprise a horizontal, rectangular deck disposed over two distal, elongated pontoons. These pontoons are made watertight in order to provide a buoyant force allowing the boat to float in the water. Pontoon boats, however, are not the only water craft to use pontoons as floatation devices. Increasingly, designs employing pontoons are being used in larger craft such as ferries, scientific research vessels and the like where stability of the craft in the water is important.
Although stable, pontoon type water craft such as pontoon boats typically have somewhat limited handling and performance characteristics compared to other water craft such as V-hulled boats. This limited performance may become especially noticeable at higher speeds or in rough water. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an improved pontoon for use in a water craft such as pontoon boat (or ship employing a pontoon based design) which provides improved handling and increased performance at higher speeds or in rough water.